How did this happen?
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: When Hinata is forced to marry a suitor at the age of 20, Naruto steps in and becomes the groom instead! How will life fare for this young, married couple?
1. Uno

"...Happy Birthday to you!!" Hinata smiled softly as everyone clapped for her. Today was Hinata's 20th birthday, which was a very monumental moment. Now Hinata was a legal adult, which meant she could drink sake (which was actually quite bitter), she was the most powerful leader in the Hyuga clan, and...and...

"Now that our heiress is 20, a marriage will be arranged with a wealthy suitor in one month!" Hiashi announced.

"M-m-marriage?" Hinata stuttered. Hiashi sighed as her face turned red and she passed out. This was going to be a looong month.

--------------How did this happen?--------------------------

-4 weeks later-

Hinata looked mournfully at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful; a white fluffy dress with sparkles decorating the bottom and gossamer wings in the back made her look like an angel. She wore silky white gloves on her delicate arms, and a lightweight veil covered her face.

"Oh Sakura, how am I going to do this? I only met this man yesterday. I don't know if I can fall in love with a man I just met!"

Sakura sighed and tugged at her own pale green dress. "Hinata, I'm sure you'll be fine!! He seems like a nice guy, anyways. Once you guys get to know each other I'm sure you'll be head over heels in love..."

Hinata closed her eyes and tuned Sakura out. Oh why, please God why couldn't she have married someone like, Naruto maybe? Oh, Naruto. That bright spiky hair, those electric blue eyes, and that wide smile...

"See, Hinata, you're smiling!! I knew a little pep talk would cheer you up! Okay, now let's go into that sanctuary and get married!!"

----At the Altar-----

If anyone decided to glance into the church at this moment, they would feel absolutely swept away. Hiashi stood proudly above the pastor, wearing his best traditional Hyuuga robes. A stunning mix of dark and light blues accented his blue iridescent eyes and his long, shining hair. The pastor herself wore traditional robes similar to that of Hiashi's, however it was less flashy and more humble.

All of the women stood to the right of Hinata, wearing dresses that matched the colors of their eyes, and all of the men stood to the left of the groom, wearing their best suits. The groom himself had black hair that was swept back, and kind, baby blue eyes. He was also forced into this marriage by his mother, but he was also willing to make it work.

"And now, if anyone here objects this marriage today, between Hyuuga Hinata and Azuma Hikaru, please speak now or forever---"

"I OBJECT!!" Hinata gasped and whipped her head around, trying to see where the voice came from. It sounded like...but it couldn't be, right?

Naruto suddenly stepped out of the line he was in to face Hinata and Hiashi. "I still don't see why Hinata has to marry this guy! I mean, like, she should at least marry someone she knows, right?"

"That's preposterous!" Hiashi argued. "Hinata must get married, and it must be _today_. Besides, no one else here seems to oppose this wedding."

Suddenly Hikaru spoke up for the first time all day. "Actually, sir, I do have a girlfriend back home. I love her more than air—please don't make me get married."

Before Hiashi could say anything, the pastor suddenly spoke up. "Well, according to traditional Hyuuga by-laws, if the next-in-line heir finds another suitor on the day of their marriage, and wants to marry him or her instead, it can happen."

Hikaru, along with everyone else in the church sanctuary, could only gape. This wedding was turning out to be really weird! Who knew the princess bride could just run off with another man at the last minute? "But who else will Hinata-san marry?"

"I'LL marry her!" Naruto yelled, jabbing his thumb in his chest. "I mean, I've known her for just about like, ever! And Hinata even told me that she loves me...right, Hinata?". Everyone swiveled their heads toward the shy bride, who only nodded her head. "And...besides...I kinda...like Hinata back."

"Well then", the pastor continued, "Today we will celebrate the marriage of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto! If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace. ...No? Uzumaki-san, please face the bride. You will now take the place of Azuma Hikaru."

As Naruto swapped places with Hikaru, he felt a small hand on his back and a soft "Thank you". Suddenly Naruto's face split into a painfully wide grin. Just now, he made 3 different people the happiest people in the world.

* * *

Hi guys!! Thanks for reading this first chapter!! Okay basically, here's what's going on. Hinata was arranged to get married, but at the last minute Naruto stepped in and she marries him instead.

For the rest of this story, it's actually going to be a series of one-shots, basically explaining the life that Hinata and Naruto now have. Yes, they're going to be in order too, so you don't have to worry about reading about their kids first, then reading a chapter of how the kids came to be XD

PS the 3 different people are Naruto, Hinata, and Hikaru

- cardcaptor eternity


	2. Dos

"And so, and so, I was running down the hallway, right?"

"Right."

"And that's when…the monster jumped out at me!!"

Kiba gasped and leaned forward while munching on pocky. He, Shikamaru, and Chouji were snacking on pocky, odango, and a few other sweet candies as Naruto relayed his latest dream—no, nightmare to his best buds.

"Okay, so, this was no ordinary monster!! It's long, dark hair seemed to flow from every pore!! And it was tall, so tall. It seemed to loom over me. Oh my gosh, I was like, scared, man. And its eyes---ohh so creepy."

Crunch. Crunch. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on a fourth pair, sucking in his every word. Now that Naruto had gotten himself hitched—in less than a day, mind you, he barely got to see any of his friends. In the past week he'd had gifts to open, a few people coming by to yell at him all day, a few people coming by to hug him all day, and there was the delicate matter of Hinata's surname. In fact, Naruto was so busy, he hadn't even seen Hinata since the wedding reception.

Naruto, however, was never one to do the same thing for too long, so after a week he managed to escape his black hole of a house and visit his friends (well, it was more of an apartment, and black hole may be exaggerating just a tad).

Shikamaru snorted and laid down on the floor. "There is no way a monster from your dreams is scarier than anything you've seen in real life."

"I know!!" Naruto practically screamed. "And that's why you need to shut up and listen!! It gets better, trust me!

"Ok, so its eyes were…see-through. They were clear, and I could see RIGHT through the pupils, to the inner veiny stuff! I nearly gagged!! And it had four of those eyes, right? So I was thinking, hm, like, where have I seen those eyes before?"

Naruto paused to shove a gummy in his mouth. Man, storytelling was stressful!!

"Hey, you know, this is starting to sound familiar!!" Chouji murmured. He could see the beginnings of veins appearing on Naruto's forehead as he chewed furiously. "Long dark hair…translucent eyes…"

"I said see-through, Chouji. Ok, so right as I was figuring it out, the monster suddenly shoved a palm out to me!! And it yelled "Juuken". I was freaking out, but suddenly, then, I woke up".

"Arf! Arf!"

"Akamaru's right!! That was it? Boring".

Naruto grinned lopsidedly, showing half of his teeth. "No, definitely not it. When I woke up—the two spawns of demons themselves were standing in front of me."

"Oh, so you were looking at yourself?" Kiba chuckled.

"Haha!! Man, it's not everyday your average cute ninja wakes up to see Neji and Hanabi standing over you."

Naruto flopped over, laying his head on Shikamaru's stomach. "So then I was yelling, 'Aah, Neji, how could you Juuken me in my sleep?' And he said 'I didn't say Juuken, I said _Awaken_. Fool'."

Shikamaru chuckled, sending vibrations through Naruto's head. "Well, you are a fool. Running around half-cocked…eating ramen three times a day…and getting married."

Chouji licked the center of a Tootsie pop. "Yeah, Naruto, what were you thinking, doing that? I mean, no offense Kiba, Hinata's nice and all, but I don't think I _ever _could have done that. For anyone."

"Yeah, none taken, but Naruto—hey man, don't look so depressed! What did they want with you, anyways?"

Naruto sighed and rolled over, so he wasn't facing anybody. He didn't, however, miss the looks his friends shared over his head.

"This is what I really wanted to tell you guys. They didn't come just to say hello, or 'congratulations on marrying our relative'. They—they don't approve."

Kiba groaned inwardly. Great, he'd been having a great morning, suddenly his best frined showed up at his house after an entire week, and there was already tension between comrades. "Okay, Naruto, shoot. What happened?"

**----Previous morning, 8am, Neji's POV, Naruto's apartment----**

"I didn't say Juuken, I said _awaken_. Fool." I turned to face cousin Hanabi while still keeping an eye on Naruto.

"This is why Hyuuga-sama doesn't approve, Hanabi, and this is why I don't approve either.

"N-Neji!! What's going on? And what don't you approve of?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. Running into a marriage blindly is a fool thing to do, and I need to be the one to make sure Naruto is aware of that. "As soon as I open my eyes, Naruto, there will be no game-playing. This is a serious matter."

I trained my Byakugan on Naruto's form. He was shaking, scared by my sudden appearance. I read his chakra first. Light blue, massive as always, and a slight tint of orange around his stomach. Good, that meant he was not belligerent. I read his vital signs—shaking, heightened pulse, rapid breathing—I made him nervous. Good. Lastly, I checked his aura. Checking someone's "aura" is not a common trait of the Byakugan, as it skips every other generation. It just so happens that Hinata-sama, Hanabi and I are the only children in our generation, so we are blessed with this talent.

When I read someone's aura, it washes over me in waves of colors, thus enabling me to read their feelings, somewhat similar to an empathic.

Pink, purple, gray, and blue. I smirked. "Hanabi, this is the perfect opportunity to start training. Name the colors you see, and explain to the both of us what they mean."

Hanabi glanced up at Naruto, then used her Byakugan. I wonder what she will think of Naruto. This kid has helped me change for the better, and is helping Hinata too. Up until last week, of course. I had always wondered if Naruto would become a good influence on Hinata's sister, but it's too bad. Too bad that isn't what we came here for.

"I see…purple, pink, gray and blue, nii-san."

"Excellent. Go on."

"Well, I will start with the pink. He is happy, it seems-" Hanabi cut herself off as Naruto flashed her one of his wide smiles. Blushing slightly, she continued.

"I see purple because…he is not in love, but he is willing to feel love for Hinata. Gray represents fettered feelings, so I will assume he is—nervous? About getting married?"

Naruto nodded encouragingly. Why is he helping her? Once more, this proves he is a fool. He doesn't seem to realize that I am going to shoot him down in approximately 1.5 minutes.

"And the blue—he is confident. He is confident that he will be able to support Hinata-nee-san and treat her right. He holds no ill feelings toward her, Neji-nii-san." As she finished, she stopped staring at Naruto and looked up at me.

"Very well." I stated, trying to ignore two innocent gazes. Grr...They were making this harder than it needed to be.

"Naruto, you passed the first test. But not well enough. I am going to be blunt, short, and perhaps a little crude."

I tried not to wince as Naruto seemed to sink into his bed, clutching his bedspread. "Okay…shoot".

"Naruto, perhaps I am wrong a little bit…you are not a fool, but you are foolish. Simply put, I do not approve of your wedlock to Hinata-sama. As a 20 year old, you are not mature enough. You can't always handle your own feelings. How can you handle your feelings, and a spouse? And look at this place. Granted, people have been sending you gifts from all over, so the messiness is expected. However, you can barely support yourself. How do you expect to support yourself and Hinata-sama? That is what you were confident about, correct?

You do not know whether Hinata will remain a Hyuuga. If she does not, you cannot expect to lean on us for money."

I turned my Byakugan off and tried not to look at him. Great job, Neji. This guy saves you from the darkness and how do you repay him? Make him feel like shit, of course.

"I am giving you have two days before you can come visit her, Naruto. I don't expect you to shape up in two days…however; I do expect some sort of plan. I will be waiting. Come, Hanabi!"

As we both backflipped out of his window, I caught sight of his wide eyes staring back at me. Confusion, hurt, and a little pain.

I feel like a bastard, but this is worth it.

**----End of flashback----**

"Wow…Naruto…That's tough." Chouji sympathetically placed a mini-donut in Naruto's palm. He knew Naruto must've been in shock, because it seemed that the entire time the Hyuuga's were with Naruto, the poor kid had barely said a word.

Shikamaru suddenly sat up, eyes bright and focused. No one had even noticed he was just in his thinking pose, sitting like that for Naruto's entire story. "Okay—I have a slight idea of how Neji thinks. Obviously he doesn't approve of you marrying Hinata, Naruto, but he likes you. He wants you to be able to shape up and become a man for Hinata."

"Ooh…" Kiba breathed. "That's deep, man. Okay, Naruto, pass over some pizza! We're going to be here all day if we have to teach you how to be a man!"

"Really? You'd do that for me? Oh, thanks you guys, that's great!!"

"Okay, okay! Now stop hugging me!! Akamaru can't breath!!"

* * *

End of chapter

Remember a few things, please

1-Naruto married Hinata. Please don't forget that. XD

2-They are 20. You might think "At age 20, aren't they adults who should be somewhat mature?" That's what they are. Somewhat mature, nothing more. Trust me...being 19...I know how 20 year olds think ;D

Opinions please!! Criticism please!! Love please! I love you too.

PS PS PS

--Hinata just became the most powerful member of the Hyuuga clan, remember? So why is it suddenly possible that she will no longer be a Hyuuga? Did anybody catch that?--


End file.
